A Christmas Story
by SovietChick
Summary: It's Christmas around the world, and Canada has to scramble for Russa's present. He doesn't know that the other nation is in the same situation... RussiaxCanada, mostly human names. Some mentions of GerIta. Yeah, boring title, I know. Rated T for safety.


"No no no no no no no!" Mathew muttered frantically to himself as he paced back and forth in his hotel room. He was in a small hotel in Geneva, across town from where the Allies held their meetings. (After all, it was too much of a hassle to fly from his home every week.) He paused for a moment, glancing at the grey Christmas Eve sky, idly wondering if it was going to snow… He shook his head, resuming his pacing. "Stay focused Canada, stay focused!" he mumbled, mind racing.

"Who are you?" sleepily asked his pet bear, curled comfortably on the clean white couch. Canada didn't spare his beloved pet another glance as he paced, chewing his bottom lip in anxiety.

"I don't have time for that, Mr. Kumojiro!" Mathew shouted in his soft, whispery voice. "The party's going to be soon and I don't have a present yet!" You see, it all started with France… Canada could just see it: The blonde laughing that strange laugh of his, winking coyly as he suggested a party, so grand all the nations were invited. Well, all the important ones, anyway.

"And what is a party, my friends, without Secret Santas?" his voice echoed from Canada's memory. "You see, we put all our names in a hat, and whoever's name you pick, you have to buy them a present… Or rather, give them something special in return." He winked at that. And Mathew, poor poor Mathew stupidly agreed. And out of all of the names he could pick, out of all of the nations, he picked Russia. Russia!

"Why me…?" he moaned, collapsing on the couch. He buried his face in his hands, shuddering at the memory of Russia sitting on him, crushing him under his monstrous weight; Russia was a big country, after all. He raised his head, staring imploringly at the ceiling. "Why me! I'm a good little country!" He shouted to the ceiling. "Well, not little, but I haven't got into a war in awhile, I've got low crime rates, and I even have free health care, for maple's sake!" He lowered his head again with a groan, staring at his feet in hopelessness. He shivered at the thought of Russia's face, that seemingly innocent little smile… How did a nation that evil look so cute all the time?

"Mr. Kumoguma, what do I do?" he asked in sheer desperation, staring at his little bear. "If I don't give Russia a present, he'll kill me! And it's too late to go out in buy him something…" He instantly regretted his procrastination. Earlier, he hoped that if he just ignored it, maybe it would all just go away… His drowsy buddy didn't even raise his head, curling into a tighter ball with a sigh. Unfortunately, at that moment, something… Happened. You see, the bear murmured his usual phrase, but due to the fact he was so tired, the words came out a little… Jarred. What he had meant to say was, "Who are you?" but only the last word was audible.. Canada stared at him with wide eyes, the thought finally dawning on him.

"I don't know Mr. Kumamiku, Russia might get the wrong idea…" A scenario suddenly ran though Mathew's head, and he shuddered with terror. "Urgh…. I don't know, isn't there something el-" He was interrupted by his shrill cell phone alarm, reminding him of the time.

"I'm late!" he gasped, jumping up from the couch. "No! Bye Mr. Kumofiri, dinner's in the fridge!" he shouted over his shoulder, hastily grabbing his jacket and hurrying out into the quickly descending darkness, thoughts about Russia nagging in the back of his mind…

* * *

Back at Russia's penthouse suite, he was suffering a similar dilemma. Reclining in his favorite armchair, he sipped a bottle of vodka, wondering what to do. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed when Lithuania entered the door behind him, trembling as he laid a small plate on the table next to him.

"I-I brought you some salted cucumber like you asked, Mr. Russia." He stammered. "Is everything to your likeing?" Russia nodded automatically, taking another sip.

"Da, is good." He said absentmindedly. Lithuania bowed deeply, quickly turning on his heel.

"W-well then, Mr. Russia, I'll just g-"

"No." Lithuania stopped mid-step, glancing fearfully back at the reclining nation. "Wait Lithuania, I need some advice."He stiffened at that, turning to stare at his boss.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia, what is it you need?" he replied shakily. Russia took no notice of his fear, merely reaching over, popping a slice of cucumber in his mouth, and chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed, glancing back at him.

"If you like someone, what do you give them for Christmas?" Lithuania stared at Russia, relaxing for a moment in shock at the quite unexpected question. He shook his head, reminding himself of his place. Serving under Russia, he was used to strange questions…

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his nervously, half in thought, and half in fear. "You can always buy chocolate or jewelry, or something nice like that…"

"No, too boring." Russia brushed off, shaking his head. "What else?"

"Um… I was going to take Belarus on a date for Christmas, does that help…?" Russia shook his head again.

"No, no, they don't know me that well." He rejected, getting a bit impatient. "Anything else?" Lithuania thought for a long moment, scratching his cheek absentmindedly.

"How about regifting? If the person is special to you, but doesn't know you that well, giving them something of yours is a good way for them to learn more about you." He said. "Plus, it doesn't have to be something expensive. It could be something you just have lying around, or something you never use… Is that good?" Russia thought about it, then began to nod.

"Da, is not too bad. I bet I can find something nice…" he mused. "Thank you Lithuania, have a nice night with my sister." Lithuania bowed again, straightening up with a real smile.

"Anytime, Mr. Russia." He said with evident relief. He rushed joyfully out the door, leaving Russia with his thoughts. The country took a swig of vodka, wondering what to give his love.

"Something I have lying around…." He repeated. "Something I never use…" Those words echoed over and over in his head. Being a large, old country, he had many of things he never used… Perhaps old war medals? An Orthodox Bible? A sculpture of some sort…? He shook his head slightly. No, it had to be personal... "Something I never use…" Suddenly, a bell went off in his head, and he had it! He sat up with a delighted grin, beaming with happiness.

"That's it!" he cried, grinning ear to ear. "I know exactly what to give to my little Canada!"

* * *

Mathew finally stepped into the conference room, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late! I forgot my car keys and then I slipped on a patch of ice, and-" He began apologizing somewhat breathlessly. Suddenly, he stopped mid sentence, staring at the sight before him. The usually bare room was decorated wonderfully in all the trappings of Christmas. There were bright, twinkling lights, many of them sparkling brightly on a beautiful fir tree in the corner. Stars and ornaments hung from the ceiling, garlands adorning every flat surface… But Mathew wasn't staring at the gorgeous decorations. He was staring at the party itself.

Even though he was only an hour late, the party was already in full swing. In fact, Britain, America, and France had their arms around each other and were drunkenly dancing atop a table, singing show tunes. The inebriated trio was cheered on by their fellow partygoers, who were splashing rum, and soda, and who knows what else on the once white carpet. In fact, if he craned his head, he swore he could see Italy and Germany making out in some dark corner… Eyes wide, Canada gazed through the maze of people, a jolt of fear shooting through him as he saw the nation that terrified him the most… Russia.

He was standing next to the window, gazing at the snow softly falling outside. He sipped from a cheap plastic cup, obviously one of the few somber members of the party._ 'Maybe if I leave he won't notice I didn't get him a real present…'_ Mathew thought hopelessly. _'Yeah, I'll just leave and next time I see him, I'll say that Mr. Kumowita broke a leg, and I couldn't just leave him home alone…'_ But inside, he knew it was useless. Even if he could will his frozen legs to move, he knew he wouldn't have the guts to lie to Russia...

As if the country could hear his thoughts, Russia glanced over and smiled when his eyes met Mathew's. He beckoned to him with a gloved finger, violet eyes glittering somewhat mischievously… Mathew shuddered at the notion, eyes wide with fear.

"C'mon Canada, you can do it…" he muttered beneath his breath, gathering his sparse courage. "You can do it…" He took a deep breath, and descended into the crowd, weaving his way past and around joyful partygoers. His heart was hammering against his thin chest, as if wanting to escape from the pain that would surely come. He stopped directly in front of Russia, wishing all too late he hadn't agreed to this. All his senses screaming for him to run, he stared at his feet, not meeting the other nation's amused gaze.

"It's a nice party, da?" Russia began, glancing at the party raging in full force around them. "Reminds me of the Congress of Vienna…" He smiled nostalgically. "Good times, good times…" Canada swallowed uncomfortably.

"Uh… G-good evening R-russia, " he stammered. "H-how are-"

"No need to be so formal, Matvey." Russia interrupted, tone light. "Call me Ivan." Mathew finally glanced up at him, expecting him to be angry for his mistake. He was surprised to find the larger country smiling down at him, amethyst eyes gentle.

"Uh… H-hello… Ivan." He greeted again in his whispery voice.

Ivan felt a little thrill of joy when Canada said his name. He gazed warmly at the younger country, meeting those wide blue eyes with happiness. Ivan could clearly see the fear in those ocean colored depths, could clearly see that every move he made caused the younger man to flinch in fear… And for some reason, he liked it. It was somewhat endearing to him to see Mathew tremble when Ivan glanced at him, see him squirm when he merely walked by. It was like he was the wolf, and Canada was his trembling prey…

"I got you a gift, Matvey." Ivan began, thrusting a present he held behind his back into Mathew's unsuspecting hands. He enjoyed the way his eyes widened in surprise, as if the statement came completely out of nowhere.

"Y-you're my Secret Santa?" Canada struggled to say through his shock. Ivan smiled a little wider, mouth turning to somewhat of a smirk.

"Oh no, I had France." He said breezily, gesturing to the blonde man on the table. He must've just opened his present, because he was laughing wildly over an unwrapped box. "Oh," he added, tone vaguely amused. "I think he likes it." Mathew glanced at France, then at Russia, obviously confused.

"If you only had to get him one, why did you get me a present?" he asked. Ivan gazed warmly at the smaller country, reaching out and pushing a stray lock of hair out of Canada's face. He smiled at the way Mathew paled when his hand lightly brushed against his cheek.

_'My prey…'_ he thought fondly.

"It is a tradition to give the one we love a gift on Christmas, da?" he said softly. "Well, this is my gift to you." Canada flushed a vivid red at the statement, staring at Ivan with wide eyes. Ivan merely kept smiling, a bit smug that he caused this kind of reaction in the young nation. He looked so cute when he was smiling…

"Go on, open it." He urged gently. Mathew gulped, gazing somewhat terrified at the present. "Don't worry, it won't explode." Russia reassured, catching the look on his face. The country blushed again, glancing at Ivan's eyes before gazing at the box. He swallowed, then began to gently unwrap the present, lightly pulling aside the red bow. He handled the box ever so gently, as if he was afraid of hurting it. Ivan watched hungrily as Canada licked his lips in concentration, drawing his attention to his mouth. Was the man **trying** to tease him? Ivan felt like grabbing him right then and there, kissing him until he knew nothing but the feel of their lips moving in perfect harmony…

_'Calm yourself, Ivan.'_ He thought, shaking his head slightly,_ 'Wait… The hunt is just beginning…'_ So he resided himself to gulping down the rest of his vodka, dropping the empty cup on the ground as Canada finally opened the box. He couldn't but feel a surge of pride as Mathew stared, wide eyed, at the contents of the box, his jaw falling open with a little _click!_

"I hope you like it." He said, grinning. "You're the only one I'd give it to."

* * *

His words barely registered with Canada, who could do nothing but stare into the box in shock.

"B-but Ru- Ivan," he corrected hastily, "isn't this your…" He trailed off into silence, unable to click the information together in his brain.

"My heart?" Russia finished, causing Canada to glance up at him. "Da, it is." He pulled his thick jacket aside to reveal a gaping, heart-shaped hole in his bare chest. He grinned wolfishly down at Mathew, who could do nothing but stare back in a mixture of shock and fear. He had never seen Russia smile at him (or anybody else, for that manner) like that…

"I would always keep losing it, dropping it here and there, and I thought I'd give it to you." He happily explained. "Besides, you were the only one I'd trust it to." Somehow, Canada's eyes grew even wider at that statement, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

"Uhhh…." Mathew found himself unable to speak, so he merely stared into the box, at Russia's heart. What was Ivan implying…? He could feel it, feel the older nation's eyes drill into his head, watching his every move. And for some reason… He didn't feel as afraid. Perhaps it was his heart. Looking at it, it seemed so soft, so warm… It beat strongly despite being separated from its owner, as if it still kept Russia alive by sheer force of will. Hand trembling, Mathew reached into the box and gently picked up the heart. It was as soft as it looked, warming his cold hands with its fire. He dropped the box, gingerly holding the heart with both hands, feeling it flutter and pick up speed at his touch. Canada couldn't help but smile, glancing up at Ivan, who was still gazing at him warmly. It was strange, very strange, and Mathew felt like he was going crazy, but… He didn't feel as shy. It was like Russia's strength, his solidarity, everything great about him was flowing into him, finally giving him the courage he needed…

"I got you a present too, Ivan." He murmured, unable to raise his voice louder.

"Oh?" Russia said, secretly overjoyed that Canada was finally relaxed. "What did you get?" Switching Ivan's heart to one hand, Mathew reached into his pocket and took out a bright red bow. Taking a deep, calming breath, he placed it on the side of his head, smiling slightly up at Russia.

"Me." He answered simply. He flushed a deep shade of scarlet at the hungry look in Ivan's eyes, the way he stared down at him, stunned. "Uh… I-i mean…" Canada stammered, nervous again. "As an ally. I'll pledge allegiance to Russia, and I'll help you whenever you're in a tight spot, and… um…" He bent his head, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "We can be friends…"

Ivan stared greedily down at Mathew, a gloved hand reached down and grabbing his chin, forcing him to stare into his eyes.

"Are you making fun of me, Matvey?" he inquired softly, beginning to frown. "Or do you really mean it…?" There's no way he could mean it… Maybe America put him up to this! Maybe Canada was just going to start laughing at him, calling him a fool… But that look in his eyes…

"N-no!" Mathew said, shaking his head despite being caught in Russia's iron grip. "I wouldn't do that! Maybe America, but me…" Somehow, Ivan believed him. Canada was just too sweet… Russia instantly relaxed, smiling once again down at his friend.

"I'm sorry Matvey." He murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you…" He brushed his thumb lightly against his cheek, causing Mathew to blush. Suddenly, Canada glanced behind his shoulder and stiffened, eyes growing wide.

"I-ivan!" he exclaimed, nudging Russia with his elbow. "M-m-m-"

"Mistletoe?" Ivan finished for him, grinning as he glanced at the white berries hanging overhead then back into Mathew's eyes. "Da, I know." Mathew narrowed his eyes, looking at the older country accusingly.

"**You** put them there, didn't you!" he said angrily, trying to pull away from Russia.

"But you still joined Mother Russia, da?" Ivan said, amused. "I knew you would join Mother Russia eventually, whether you wanted to or not." With that, he cupped Mathew's face in both hands, grinning slightly at the mix of anger and astonishment in the smaller nation's eyes. "Matvey…" he whispered, leaning closer and closer, until their lips crashed together…

Mathew almost dropped Ivan's heart when he kissed him.

'W-what?' he thought, eyes growing wide. He stiffened, hearing a few drunken yells and singing from the unsuspecting crowd. He had no idea what to do, no idea what to do… So he went with his instincts... He kissed him back. His lips moved in sync with Russia's, his arms wrapping around his neck. Heat was rushing to his face faster, and he almost smiled when Ivan hungrily licked his lips. He tasted like vodka, just like Mathew expected. Ivan chuckled as they broke apart for air, smiling lovingly down at Canada in a way that made his heart pound.

"Merry Christmas, Matvey…" he murmured, hands still cupped around the blushing face of his love.

"Merry Christmas, Ivan."

* * *

**Hey all. Fixed a few things, worked out a few bugs, and finally fixed the color the Canada's eyes.(!)(I never realized they were blue until after I wrote this...) **

**Hope you like this improved version, and please review!**

**(Also, did anybody guess what France got? Anybody...? No...? If you did, please say so!) **


End file.
